Confession
by dimpleXING
Summary: Kris menyukai Lay, Lay yang polos tidak peka terhadap perasaannya dan Kris membuat sebuah rencana untuk mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Lay dengan cara yang unik! KrisLay! KrAy! Slight KaiHun! BaekYeol! Chap 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Confession**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/little bit Drama**

**Pair : KrisLay/KrAy,Slight Kaihun/HunKai, Baekyeol**

**Cast : Kris,Lay,Sehun,Kai,Suho,Luhan, Chen dan seluruh member EXO**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : member EXO milik semua orang, cerita dan plot milik saya**

**Warning : OOC,TYPO(s), GAJE, ABAL, ALUR MAKSA,MAKLUMILAH**

**Summary : Kris menyukai Lay, Lay yang polos tidak peka terhadap perasaannya dan Kris membuat sebuah rencana untuk mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Lay dengan cara yang unik**

Author's note : sebuah FF perkenalan dari saya, yangdite. Ini bukan FF pertama yang aku tulis tapi menjadi FF pertama yang aku publish. Jadi mohon sarannya untuk para sunbae disini agar membantu saya menjadi lebih baik lagi dalam menulis. FF ini aku persembahkan untuk para pecinta Crack Couple dan KrisLay Shipper. FF ini terbentuk(?) saat aku tidak sengaja menonton acara televisi dan seketika muncullah ide ini. So, enjoy my Fics and don't forget to Review^^

.

.

.

Malam itu Kris berdiri di balik jendela kamarnya,ia menelpon seseorang. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia langsung menghampiri orang yang saat ini tengah di telponnya, karena kamar mereka hanya berjarak dua ruang. Namun jika ia melakukan itu, maka rencana nya gagal sudah.

"iya...kau harus mengaturnya sesempurna mungkin,"

"aku tau_, Kris_! Jangan di ulang-ulang,aku bosan mendengarnya."

"aku hanya mengingatkan dirimu agar kau tidak lupa, geez."

"aku bukan pelupa,tau. Enak saja kau. Oh ya, sebagai imbalannya. Jika rencana ini berasil, maka kau harus belikan aku bubble tea yang banyak,"

"Hei, bisa-bisa nya kau memanfaatkan aku disaat seperti ini. Tega sekali kau."

"yasudah,kalau tidak mau. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis tau!"

"baiklah, baiklah. Apapun untukmu. Dasar mata duitan." Cibir Kris.

"nah begitu dong. Sudah ya!"

"tunggu!"

"apa lagi, _Kris_?" Balas namja itu malas. Ia sudah ngantuk sekali rasanya.

"apa dia sudah tidur?"

"sudah dari tadi..sudah jangan menggangguku! Aku mau tidur,"

"hm,baiklah..selamat malam,"

PIPP

"hahh..." Kris menghela napas setelah mematikan ponselnya. Ia merebahkan badannya diranjang dan menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"apakah semua sudah beres, _ge_?" tanya seorang namja manis yang sedari tadi duduk diujung ranjang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kris.

"sudah, dan kau juga harus bersiap-siap bersama member lain. Karena 'hari'-nya sudah dekat."jawab Kris tanpa menoleh kearah namja yang menatapnya itu.

"huh, baiklah _ge_. Kalau masalah itu sudah beres. Aku dan yang lain sudah mempelajari skenarionya. Ckckck, aku tidak menyangka kau berbakat juga menjadi 'sutradara'." Cibir namja manis itu.

"kau saja yang tidak sadar, _Chen_." Balas Kris malas. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap namja manis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"apa menurutmu rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanya Kris pelan.

Chen memutar bola matanya seolah berpikir. "50:50 mungkin,"

"apa itu 50:50?"

"perbandingannya _ge_.."

"huh,?"

"perbandingannya kau di terima atau di tolak, hahaha.."

BUK!

Sebuah bantal empuk mendarat di wajah manis Chen. Chen hanya tersenyum memperhatikan kegalauan gegenya itu.

"percaya saja pada dirimu, _ge_. Kenapa kau jadi tidak yakin begitu.."

"aku hanya waspada, bukannya tidak yakin." Bela Kris.

"itu sama saja tau,"

"hah, sudahlah. Cepat tidur..besok kau dan yang lain harus mulai aktingnya." Tutur Kris.

"baiklah..baiklah..sutradara _Wu Yifan_.."

"selamat malam, _Chen_."

"selamat malam.."

.

XxX

.

.

"pagi, _Xing_.." sapa Kris saat melihat Lay tengah berkutat didapur bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"huh? Apa disini hanya ada Yixing_, Kris_?"protes Luhan yang di 'iya'-kan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kris memutar bola matanya sejenak, "selamat Pagi_, _Luhan..selamat pagi Kyungsoo..selamat pagi Yixing yang manis." Ulang Kris yang langsung mendapat cibiran dari kedua namja cantik itu sementara Lay hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ck, dasar naga." Cibir Luhan.

Kris tidak menghiraukan Luhan dan malah menarik Lay bersamanya.

"eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Lay kebingungan. Kris membawanya menuju ruang tamu dan mendudukkan dirinya bersama Lay di sofa.

"aku harus membeli sesuatu hari ini, dan kau harus menemaniku.."

"Tapi_, Kris_-"'

"aku tidak menerima penolakan, _Xing_.." potong Kris cepat. Lay hanya menghambuskan nafasnya pasrah.

"aku tunggu kau di bawah jam 2 siang. pastikan kau berdandan yang cantik untukku, ya!" putus Kris kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Lay yang membulatkan matanya.

"AKU NAMJA, BODOH!" teriak Lay percuma karena Kris hanya tersenyum dan terus berlalu.

.

XxX

.

.

Kris menunggu Lay dengan bersandar di pintu mobilnya. Tak lama,Lay keluar dengan tubuh yang di balut kaos V-neck hitam polos, celana jeans biru di padu sepatu sporty warna putih. Sungguh sederhana. Namun tidak sesederhana itu bagi Kris. Dada putih Lay yang sedikit terekspos serta pinggang rampingnya membuat Kris menelan liurnya kasar. Kenapa Lay bisa se-sexy ini walau hanya memakai pakaian yang simple? Pikir Kris.

"apa kau menunggu lama?" sapa Lay menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya.

"ugh, tidak juga. Kajja.." ucap Kris membawa Lay masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi meninggakkan dorm di sertai perasaan menggebu yang ia rasakan.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah mall di pusat kota Seoul.

Lay berjalan di samping kiri Kris sambil menyeruput milk tea yang berada di tangan kirinya. "sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau beli, _Kris_?" tanya Lay.

"tidak peru bertanya. Hanya ikuti aku saja karena aku membutuhkan saranmu." Balas Kris membuat Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"kau seperti memanfaatkan ku saja." Cibirnya.

"sedikit," jawab Kris santai.

Mereka sampai disebuah toko aksesoris. Kris mengajaknya masuk dan menghampiri seorang penjaga di toko tersebut.

"bisakah kau mengambilkan itu untukku?" tanya Kris menunjuk sebuah kalung berbandul rusa.

Sang penjaga tersenyum dan mengambilkan apa yang diinginkan Kris.

"apa ini bagus,?" tanya Kris meminta saran Lay. Lay menggelang pelan dan berkomentar, "itu terlalu aneh. Rusa itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil."

Kris mengangguk pelan kemudian mengembalikan kalung itu kepada sang penjaga toko. "bisakah kau memilihkannya untukku, _Xing_?" pinta Kris.

Lay hanya mengerutkan keningnya kemudian matanya menelusuri deretan kalung yang terpajang di etalase kaca itu. Matanya berhenti disebuah kalung perak berbandul kotak simple dan polos namun terlihat elegan.

Lay menunjuk kalung itu, "yang itu," ucap Lay. Sang penjaga toko dengan cekatan mengambilkan apa yang di minta Lay dan menyerahkannya kepada Kris.

Kris memperhatikan kalung itu sejenak kemudian beralih kepada Lay,"kau suka yang ini?"

Lay hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dengan yakin Kris menyerahkan kalung itu kepada sang penjaga sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Namun hal itu luput dari pandangan Lay. Sang penjaga toko hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian beranjak masuk kedalam.

"ayo kita pergi," ucap Kris menggenggam tangan Lay dan menariknya dari tempat itu.

"Eh? Kau tidak jadi beli kalungnya?" tanya Lay heran.

"hm, aku akan memikirkannya dulu." Balas Kris. Lay hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"kris aku lapar, tidakkah kau ingat kepadaku yang kelaparan ini?"

Kris tergelak mendengar ucapan Lay yang dirasa lucu. "hahaha,astaga aku lupa dengan unicorn manis ini. Baiklah, ayo kita makan. Kau harus makan yang banyak agar cepat tumbuh besar."

"yak, aku bukan anak kecil pabo!" protes Lay yang hanya dibalas kekehan dari Kris.

Kris mengusap puncak kepala Lay lembut saking gemasnya.

DEG

.

.

Kenapa perasaannya menjadi hangat dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya dari Kris. Jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang masih tertaut erat itu.

.

XxX

.

Seluruh member yang berada di lantai teratas dorm mereka yang terbuka dan langsung menghadap awan itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk skenario yang mereka siapkan bersama Kris.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah sibuk menata meja dan kursi di di pinggiran pembatas gedung. Cukup mengerikan jika spot ini mereka buat untuk duduk-duduk menikmati malam yang indah. Namun tidak akan mengerikan jika spot tersebut disulap menjadi tempat yang indah yang telah dipasangi berbagai lampu kerlap-kerlip oleh Sehun.

Di tempat yang berbeda, Kyungsoo bersama Suho menyiapkan alat pemanggang yang sudah di beri arang beserta perlengkapan lainnya seperti sumpit, pengoles mentega, daging dan bahan barbekyu lainnya.

Kai, Xiumin, dan Tao sibuk mengangkat dvd player beserta audio bass dan meletakkannya didekat meja dan kursi yang sudah tertata rapi.

KRATAK!

"adaaaw..." teriak seseorang terdengar kesakitan sambil memegang tangannya yang sedikit terluka.

Kai segera berlari mendekati sang kekasih dan menarik tangan yang terluka itu untuk diperiksanya.

"Gwenchana, Baby?" tanya Kai khawatir.

"ugh, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku kesal dengan naga bodoh itu."

Member lainpun mendekati Kai dan Sehun dan ikut memeriksa keadaan magnae mereka.

"ada apa_, Sehunnie_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao.

"hng..,aku hanya kesal dengan Kris _gege, _gara-gara dia aku harus repot-repot menyiapkan ini semua sehingga tanganku terluka." Protesnya lalu mendapat jitakan pelan dari Baekhyun. Sehun merengut kesakitan.

"jangan begitu, kita semua harus membantunya. Nanti kalau berhasil kan kita semua dapat untungnya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan smirknya dan mendapat respon serupa dari member lain.

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan seluruh membernya, "Ckck, ayo lanjutkan lagi. Kai, kau urus Sehun dulu ya." Perintah Suho.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian datang Luhan dan Chen dari belakang mereka. "semuanya sudah beres. Lay tidak akan melihatnya karena saat mereka sampai kesini, benda itu disembunyikan dan akan segera di pasang saat mereka tiba di atas sini. Kris juga sudah memberiku kabar bahwa mereka tengah makan sekarang. sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali dan menuju kesini." Lapor Luhan

Suho mengangguk mengerti dan mengkomando membernya untuk bersiap-siap.

Suho melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"baiklah semuanya, segera mulai sekarang. chanyeol, kau telpon Kris dan katakan seperti apa yang kubilang tadi. Xiumin, kau nyalakan lampunya dan pastikan tidak ada orang lain yang berada di sekitar sini. Luhan dan Chen,kalian urus orang-orang dibawah itu."

Chanyeol dan member yang mendapat perintah dari Suho segera melaksanakan tugas mereka.

.

XxX

.

.

Lay dengan lahap menyantap pencuci mulut yang tersedia di depannya. Perutnya sangat terisi penuh saat ini, tapi pemuda itu masih sanggup menghabiskan dessert terakhir yang ia pesan bersama Kris tadi.

Meja tempatnya makan bergetar, rupanya ponsel Kris mendapat telpon. Lay melihat layar ponsel Kris dan membaca ID Callernya 'Troll Chanyeol is Calling'

Lay mengernyitkan dahinya membaca contact name Chanyeol yang tersimpan di ponsel Kris. _'Ck, bisa-bisanya si tiang bodoh itu_.' Cibir Lay dalam hati. Ia jadi penasaran, Kris menamai apa contact name dirinya. Pasti lebih aneh dan konyol daripada ini. Pikirnya.

"yeoboseyo.."

"halo, _Kris_!" ucap Chanyeol dari seberang sana. Lay mengerutkan dahinya lagi saat mendengar suara Chanyeol. Kenapa Kris harus menloudspeaker ponselnya, sih.

"ada apa?"

"bisakah kau dan Lay _ge_ pulang sekarang? Suho _hyung_ mengadakan pesta barbeque karena keberhasilan kita mendapat triple crown minggu lalu."ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"heh? Tumben sekali dia menyiapkan pesta, biasanya aku yang keluar uang."balas Kris ber-'akting'

Lay hanya mendengarkan percakapan kedua tiang EXO itu dalam diam sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

"aku tidak tau, sudah tidak usah banyak bicara. Cepatlah pulang karena pesta akan segera di mulai."

"oke..oke.. tunggu kami satu jam lagi."

"baiklah!"

BIPP

Kris memasukkan ponselnya dan menatap Lay sejenak. "apa kau bisa berjalan sekarang? kita disuruh pulang."

"tentu saja bisa. Kau pikir aku kakek tua?!"

"kau banyak makan, _Xing_. Aku takut kau tidak kuat berjalan. Kalau tidak kan, aku bisa menggendongmu, hahaha..."

"dalam mimpimu." Sahut Lay.

"baiklah, ayo.." ajak Kris mengulurkan tangannya. Lay terdiam sejenak kemudian menerima uluran tangan Kris. _'Huh, lagi-lagi perasaan ini,' _Gumam pemuda dengan dimple sangat manis itu.

Di dalam mobil, tidak ada percakapan dari keduanya. Kris memutar lagu, dan terdengarlah alunan musik yang tidak asing di telinga Lay.

_You Only Love by DBSK_

"Kau suka lagu ini juga, ya?" tanya Lay memecah keheningan.

Kris menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum manis. "tentu saja, lagu ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang," balasnya kemudian kembali fokus kejalanan di depannya.

"huh? Memangnya siapa?"

"haruskah kuberi tahu? Kau juga mengenal orangnya..jadi itu tidak penting."

"kau menyukai orang itu ya?" tanya Lay lagi, entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"tentu saja. Maka dari itu aku selalu memikirkan orang itu saat mendengarkan lagu ini."

Lay mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia mencoba menepis perasaan tidak nyaman yang kini dirasakannya.

"Oh," sahut Lay.

"apa kau juga sama? Kenapa kau suka lagu ini?" Kris bertanya balik. "entahlah, hanya saja saat mendengar lagu ini aku merasa nyaman. Aku tidak tau kenapa,." Jawab Lay jujur. Ia memang tidak tau alasannya mengapa ia menyukai lagu dari sunbae mereka itu.

Kris mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Luhan itu sangat manis ya, _Xing_." Ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja Lay kebingungan dan refleks menatap lawan bicaranya itu intens.

Kris menoleh dan memperhatikan Lay yang kini menatapnya.

"kenapa?"

"ugh, tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Kau menyukai Luhan?" tanya Lay. Hatinya berdenyut tidak karuan saat mengatakan hal itu.

Kris hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lay.

Kemudian hening diantara mereka karena tidak ada pemmbicaraan setelah itu.

Lay terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, _'jadi, Luhan ya? Ugh..sejak kapan aku merasa seperti ini.'_ Batin Lay memegangi dadanya.

Tak lama setelah itu,mereka tiba di dorm. Lay tidak sengaja melihat ke atas gedung saat turun dari mobil. Ugh,apa-apan ini. Kenapa meriah sekali. Pikirnya

Kris mengetikkan pesan kepada Suho sesaat sebelum menggandeng tangan Lay dan menariknya memasuki dorm.

**-TBC-**

Lanjut?

RnR please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : wah terimakasih untuk review dan sarannya, sangat membantuku untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Enjoy guys~

.

.

.

Mereka menaiki lift dan menekan nomor teratas dari lantai gedung ini.

TING!

Lift terbuka, seluruh member menoleh kepada dua namja yang menjadi perhatian mereka saat ini. Musik terdengar mengalun indah mengiringi malam bertabur bintang yang terlihat jelas diatas mereka. Seluruh member tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kris dan Lay.

"Oh, kami sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi. Ayo cepat kesini," Seru Xiumin semangat. Lay tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri member lain. Melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Kris, sebelum kembali menarik namja jangkung itu untuk segera mengikutinya.

Lay duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Xiumin. Disamping kanannya ada Kyungsoo yang masih sempat membaca buku resep makanan.

"Oh, ayolah _Kyung_. Ini sedang pesta dan kau mesih berkutat dengan resep-resep itu." Ucap Lay yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran dari Kyungsoo.

sementara Kris memilih tempat duduk di depan Luhan. Disampingnya ada Chen yang tengah asyik memainkan gadgetnya. Posisi Kris dan Lay saat ini bersebrangan karena meja mereka terpisah oleh beberapa kursi. Namun mereka masih bisa melihat satu sama lain.

Di tempat pemanggang ada duo happy virus Baekyeol yang tengah asyik memainkan saos dan daging yang mereka panggang. Dibantu oleh Tao dan Suho yang menyiapkan piring-piring untuk meletakkan barbeque nya.

Kai dan Sehun bekerja sama menyiapkan segelas minuman untuk para member. Mereka saling melempar candaan dan berakhir dengan beberapa minuman yang tumpah akibat kecerobohan Sehun.

"Kalian lama sekali tadi. Kemana saja?" Tanya Xiumin memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh, hanya mengantar tiang itu memilih sebuah kalung." Jawab Lay sembari mengunyah strawberry yang ada di hadapannya.

"Memangnya kalung untuk siapa?"

Lay terdiam sejenak. Ia juga tidak tahu untuk siapa kalung itu. Ia juga tidak bertanya kepada Kris. Ia tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya. Tapi sekarang ia jadi penasaran. Tapi tadi Kris kan tidak jadi membeli kalung itu.

"Aku tidak tau,"

"Mungkin untuk pacarnya." Tebak Kyungsoo asal. Lay dan Xiumin menoleh bersamaan kearah Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya Kris mempunyai pacar? Setahuku dia tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan member lain." Ucap Xiumin bingung.

Lay mencoba melihat kearah Kris. Namja itu sedang tertawa bersama Luhan dan Chen. Memangnya ada yang lucu ya?

Pemuda itu tetap memperhatikan tingkah Kris. Ia membulatkan matanya saat Kris mengusap puncak kepala Luhan. Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Kris kepadanya tadi.

"Lihat kan? Dduizang itu dekat sekali dengan Luhan _gege_. Aku hanya merasa kalau dia menyukainya." Ucap Kyungsoo. Lay tidak membalas perkataan Kyungsoo dan terus memperhatikan kedua namja yang terlihat sangat dekat itu.

Dia menunduk sejenak dan memegangi dadanya yang kembali berdenyut seperti tadi. "Lay, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Xiumin yang melihat perubahan dari Lay.

Lay tersenyum menggeleng membalas pertanyaan Xiumin. Kemudian ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Kris lagi.

"DAGING ASAPNYA SUDAH SIAP~!" Teriak Chanyeol nyaring sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang berisi piring barbeque matang.

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol keras, " _Barbekyu_, bodoh!"

"Hehe, apa sajalah..." Balas Chanyeol masa bodoh. Kemudian duo happy virus itu meletakkan masing-masing piring untuk member lain. Dibantu Tao,Suho,Kai,dan Sehun yang ikut meletakkan minuman-minuman mereka.

Setelah selesai, mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing. Suho berdiri sambil mengangkat segelas minuman sambil berseru, "INI UNTUK KEBERHASILAN KITA! NIKMATILAH MALAM INI..MARI BERSULANG~" Setelah itu terdengarlah bunyi dentingan gelas yang saling bertabrakan.

Seluruh member menikmati pesta barbekyunya dengan canda tawa. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Tao menari-nari dengan gaya yang aneh dan membuat seluruh member terwata keras. Tak melewatkan kesempatan, Sehun menghampiri mereka bertiga dan ikut menari dengan dance badan di kaku-kakukan. Mungkin magnae itu sedang mempraktikan gaya robot.,

Kai yang melihat kekasihnya mulai hyper aktif hanya tertawa pelan dari tempatnya duduk.

Lay pun ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun yang menggemaskan.

Tak sengaja matanya berhenti di satu titik. Dia terkejut bukan main.

Kris yang sedang mencoba meniup mata Luhan yang mungkin kemasukan sesuatu. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Kris terlihat begitu cemas dengan keadaan Luhan. Lay terus memperhatikan kedua namja itu. Kris terus meniup mata Luhan dan sesekali mengusap surai lembut namja rusa itu untuk menenangkannya.

Lagi, hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat hal itu. Ia meremas celananya untuk menahan getaran yang ia rasakan.

Tak berapa lama Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Luhan dalam. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Lay yang melihat itu semakin gusar. Ia mencoba untuk meredam emosinya saat ini. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi air matanya akan tumpah.

Kris mempersempit jarak diantaranya dan Luhan dan mencoba untuk menggapai bibir merah itu.

BRAKK!

Lay bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Seluruh member menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Lay yang berlalu dengan bahu bergetar.

"LAY!" Seru Xiumin mencoba mengejar Lay.

Namun itu semua terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, "YIXING, BERHENTI!"

Lay menghentikan langkahnya. Namun ia tidak berbalik. Ia tau pemilik suara itu dan ia tidak berani menghadapinya saat ini. Hatinya terlalu sakit.

Kris berjalan mendekati Lay dan mencengkeram tangan Lay dari belakang. Lay berontak mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kris. Namun itu sia-sia.

Kris menariknya ke tempat duduknya bersama luhan, "Mau apa kau?!" Bentak Lay di sela tangisnya.

"Coba dengarkan aku_, Xing_."

"Apa? Dengar apa?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat," Kris mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kau tidak perlu pergi dengan tangisanmu itu jika kau tidak peduli,"

Lay terdiam menyadari kebodohannya.

"Dengarkan aku... aku dan Luhan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. aku hanya menyukai satu orang. Orang yang kuceritakan padamu saat di mobil tadi," Ucap Kris mencoba menghapus air mata Lay, namun ditepis oleh Lay.

"Iya! Aku tau...orang itu Luhan! Aku tidak bodoh, _Kris_."

"Kau bodoh."

"Ap—APA?!" Seru Lay

"Tidak...tapi kau sangat sangat bodoh,"

"K-kau..."

"Kau masih belum bisa melihat padahal dengan jelas aku mengatakannya padamu! Apa kau begitu bodoh tidak menyadari perasaanku? Orang yang kumaksud adalah dirimu..aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau, _Zhang Yixing_."

"Tap-tapi tadi...kau dan Luhan..."

"Itu hanya sandiwara, aku sengaja melakukan semua ini untukmu. Karena kau sangat bodoh tidak menyadari perasaanku. Bahkan perasaanmu sendiri. Maafkan aku, _Xing_... tapi—AAARRGHHHH!"

"KRIS..! KRIS...! ASTAGA... SESEORANG TOLONG... YATUHAN!" Lay berteriak heboh saat tiba-tiba Kris terjatuh dari gedung dorm mereka. Ia tidak berani melihat kebawah dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Ia menutup wajahnya dan menangis histeris. Dibelakangnya, member lain segera berlari dan melihat kebawah.

Luhan mencoba menenangkan Lay yang bergetar hebat..

Lay terus menangis histeris di dalam dekapan Luhan.

"LAY! LAY! Coba kau lihat itu!" Seru Xiumin menunjuk kebawah. Lay mendongak dan menatap Xiumin dengan mata yang sembab.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya kuat tidak ingin melihat keadaan Kris. Ini semua kesalahannya.

Dengan tidak sabar, Kai menarik tubuh Lay dan membawanya mendekat pembatas gedung dan melihat kebawah. ASTAGA—

Lay membelalakkan matanya lebar melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah.

.

.

.

Kris terbaring dengan sebuah papan di atas dadanya. Ia membaca papan yang berderet di jalanan depan dorm. Ada 6 buah papan yang masing-masing bertuliskan sebuah kata—

ZHANG YIXING WOULD YOU BE—

MINE?

.

.

Kris terbaring diatas sebuah matras raksasa dengan memegangi papan besar yang bertuliskan kata 'MINE?' didadanya..

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum manis kearah Lay dan melambaikan tangannya.

Lay membekap mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia segera berlari turun kebawah dan menghampiri Kris dengan perasaan bercampur menjadi satu.

Pemuda berdimple itu sampai di tempat Kris dan berlari memeluknya.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris dan menangis keras disana. Kris mengusap lembut surai halus Lay dan sesekali mencium puncak kepala Lay dengan sayang.

Setelah berhenti menangis, Lay memukul dada Kris keras melampiaskan emosinya—

"Argh...sakit, _Xing_." Rintih Kris dibuat-buat sambil menahan tangan Lay yang mencoba terus memukulinya.

"Itu balasan untukmu, _pabo_! Kau selalu mempermainkanku," Seru Lay dengan mata yang sembab.

Kris segera mendekap tubuh ramping Lay dan kembali membenamkan wajah manis itu didadanya. Ia peluk erat seolah menyalurkan perasaannya yang begitu menggebu-gebu untuk namja ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ucap Kris pelan

"Nado,"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga"

"Aku begitu menyayangimu, _Xing_."

"Aku pun begitu, naga bodoh!"

"_Would you be mine_?" Tanya Kris sekali lagi.

Lay mendongak menatap mata tajam namja di depannya ini.

"Tentu saja.."

"Terimakasih.." Ucap Kris tulus dan kembali memeluk Lay erat. Ia kecupi puncak kepala Lay berkali kali..

Setelah itu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

Sebuah kalung—

Yang tadi dipilih oleh Lay, saat ini berada di tangan Kris. Kalung itu ada dua. Dan terukir nama masing-masing di setiap bandulnya.

Kris memakaikan kalung bertuliskan namanya di leher Lay, dan memakai kalung bertuliskan nama Yixing di lehernya sendiri.

Lay memegang kalung itu dan memperhatikannya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kris

Lay mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan terus menatap kalung itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kalung ini ada padamu, bukannya tadi kau tidak jadi membelinya?" Tanya Lay penasaran.

"Aku membeli kalung itu saat aku pergi ke toilet tadi. Sebenarnya aku sudah memesannya sejak lama untuk ukiran di bandul itu. Dan tadi aku membawamu kesana untuk memilih kalung mana yang kau sukai dan tinggal memberikan ukiran itu pada bandulnya,"

"Hah, kau pintar sekali." Cibir Lay

Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi semua ini sandiwaramu? Pesta barbekyu? Luhan? Dan kau terjatuh?"

Kris menangguk mantap dengan senyuman berkembang di wajahnya,

"Aku berbakat kan? Aku yang menyiapkan skenario dan ide-idenya. Dan meminta bantuan member lain untuk eksekusinya. Sepertinya aku harus mengajukan diri ke Soo Man sajang-_nim_ untuk menjadi aktor saja."

Lay menarik poni Kris gemas karena mendengar penuturan dari namja yang kini menjadi namjachingunya itu. "Pede sekali kau, _Yifan_."

"Kkk, terimakasih _Xing_ dan aku sangat mencintaimu," Tutur Kris menatap Lay intens

Ia menarik pinggang Lay mendekat ke tubuhnya dan mengangkat dagu Lay untuk mengagumi wajah manis di hadapannya ini.

Lay hanya terdiam dengan perlakuan Kris yang tiba-tiba.

Kris memutuskan jarak diantara mereka dan mengecup lembut bibir Lay. Lay terkejut dan segera menutup matanya. Kris semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan melumat bibir Lay dan menggigitnya kecil, "Argh..."

Lidah Kris menerobos mulut Lay dan mengeksplornya disana. Ia menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulut Lay dan memainkan Lidah Lay. "Mpphh.." Desah Lay. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sensasi hangat dalam tubuhnya saat ini.

Kris memutuskan kontak ciuman mereka dan saliva terjatuh melewati bibir Lay. Kris mengusap lembut bibir Lay dengan ibu jarinya.

Ia menatap wajah Lay yang terlihat memerah karena kehabisa nafas,..atau karena malu. Kris yakin dua-duanya benar.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Kris mengecup puncak kepala Lay lembut

Lay hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban dan kembali memeluk Kris.

.

.

"Sudah..sudah cepat simpan sebelum mereka tau." Bisik seseorang dibalik pintu gedung.

"Sudah kusimpan, _Hyung_. Jangan berisik. Nanti video ini akan kita tonton bersama saat mereka tidak ada. Ini adalah drama picisan yang sangat menghibur. Kekeke..." Balas suara lainnya.

Kris dan Lay sontak menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seluruh member tengah memperhatikan mereka.

Lay merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka sedari tadi. Sedangkan Kris sudah bersiap-siap menymprot mereka dengan omelan-omelan yang—

"TEPATI JANJIMU, _WU YIFAN_!" Teriak seluruh member sebelum Kris sempat mengomeli mereka.

Duh!

Menuruti semua kemauan mereka ya—

Kris tidak jadi mengomeli mereka dan berbalik ke arah Lay. Ia menarik namja itu dan membawanya pergi memasuki mobil.

"YA! KRIS MAU KEMANA?! INI SUDAH MALAM DAN KAU HARUS MENEPATI JANJIMU, NAGA BODOH!" itu suara Luhan. Dia merasa paling dirugikan karena menjadi pemeran utama bersama Kris dan harus melakukan adegan yang sedikit—err menjijikkan.

"DASAR ASDFGHSKHSLS...!"

**-END-**

**Review again?**

* * *

Author's Note(again) :

Oh ya, untuk kalung yang di pake sama Kris dan Lay yang pake bandul kotak itu emang beneran lho.

Mereka pake kalung itu pas tampil di sebuah acara, aku lupa acara apa. Hanya mereka yang pake kalung kembar sedangkan yang lain ngga ada yg pake kalung samaan. Kalo mau tau gambar-gambarnya, kalian bisa PM aku untuk mendapatkan link nya, hehe.

balas review :

jungssi : ini sudah dilanjut kk gimana? Udah ga penasaran lagi? ^^ thanks for review ya

Layixing : sudah lanjut nih~ udah ga penasaran lagi kan? Xd terimakasih reviewnya

Zhehoons : hahaha aku juga suka banget sama mereka, ini udah lanjut, terimakasih reviewnya ya^^

Delta : kenapa dengan mereka? xD thanks reviewnya

AlpacaAce : terimakasih juga untuk sarannya yang sangat membantu, ini sudah aku edit2 untuk penulisannya semoga tidak ada typo lagi ya hehe, wah aku kurang ngerti dengan maksud setting canon itu bisa dijelaskan artinya? /duar keke semoga memuaskan ya /thanks for review

Uknown(Guest) : ini sudah /thanks for review^^

ChuapExo31 : kkk asyik ya bikin orang penasaran, semoga endingnya memuaskan~ /thanks for review^^

Mir-acleKim : wah terimakasih udah suka dan jadi penasaran(?) iya nih, ChenLu diliat manis juga kan, ini sudah lanjut semoga memuaskan~ /thanks for review^^

RaraRyan FujoshiSN : ini sudah dilanjut semoga memuaskan ya dan sudah di edit penulisannya semoga tidak ada typo lagi, hehe. Wah, jadi harus ditulis apa? Sarannya ya /thanks for review^^


End file.
